The Diary of a Cutter
by AngelOfTheSouth
Summary: ... i didn't really write up a summary... but it's about how max and fang meet. It's written in diary format... please just read and review if possible... i would like some input! very AU and OOC... not anything like the real story line!
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of a Cutter**

**Chapter 1: Week 1**

Monday

Dear Diary,

As I ran the knife across my pale wrist tiny crimson lines began to appear. Soon they would heal but I would have scars. Who cares, no one does. I slit the final cut and put the knife down. Blood ran down my arm and onto my white school blouse. I'll just buy a new one tomorrow before school. Well I guess I have to stop the bleeding before my parents come home. So I start to clean up the bathroom.

I walked to my black room and change into black jeans and a black long-sleeve turtleneck sweater. I pet my black kitten, Alexander. My arms still kind of stings but I'll get over it. Well today was just a great day at school. I got ridiculed by him again. That is why I decided to get rid of the pain through cutting. I just hope no one figures out that I am cutting myself. I think I'm gonna finish up today with some meditation then go to bed. Night.

- Max

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

I walked into my house and walked straight for the bathroom. I pulled out my hidden knife and began my cutting. I could see the tiny scabbed cuts on my arm. I took the knife and cut into my arm a little deeper than before. Blood started to flow out. I heard my mom coming in the front door so I cleaned the bathroom and ran to my room as fast as possible. I changed out of my school clothes into a black skirt, fishnets, and a long-sleeve black shirt. Dinner she called and I went down to eat. We had steak tonight.

Once dinner was over I went back up to my dark room to finish my homework. I took my dyed black hair and put it up in a pony-tail before starting. After I finished I went onto my blog and typed up a new entry talking about how he keeps toying with my emotions. He is such a dick.

- Max

Wednesday

Dear Diary,

Today when I got home I didn't slit tiny lines of pain escape into my wrist. I had to let them heal a little so my mom wouldn't get suspicious. So instead I downed a few pain killers nothing big. Well that helped just a little. I changed into black and white striped tights and a black mini-dress. Then after my dinner of pork chops I downed a few more. I had to finish my geometry so I went up to my desk, started, and got distracted. I decided that I would just not turn it in. Oh well I have detention all next week so it doesn't matter if I get another. So I updated my blog saying that I had a "great" day getting a week worth of detention. But that is normal for me.

Well my mom found out about my detentions today also. She grounded me for the whole week. That won't stop me from sneaking out to write in the cemetery like I always do. Friday I plan on sneaking into the mansion on the top of the hill. That should give me a few ideas for some new poems.

- Max

Thursday

Dear Diary,

I wrote a new poem today in English so I'm gonna write it down here so I don't forget.

_Torn Hearts_

_Time and Time again I run in the rain.  
Screaming and crying all in pain.  
Attempting not to get my heart torn out my chest  
As though it doesn't even exist  
I feel a pain I know it's true  
Not a dream that won't come true.  
A selfless letter that I can tear up and throw away,  
Not cheery stories that can make me laugh.  
But a sad pain that is torn out of my chest  
You tore my heart out and know you will pay.  
Your agony will be worse than mine.  
While I dwell in heaven,  
You will dwell in hell.  
While I live on  
You'll be dead long.  
I'm gonna live no matter how hurt I am  
You can't stop me from having my fun  
But you can stop me from living on.  
The note you left me I will never read.  
Cuz now it's in your hands.  
Right where it belongs..._

How did you like it? I think it's one of my best yet. I might start a collection. I don't get why my mom sends me to some prep school when all I want to do when I get older is publish dark poetry. My true love, darkness. I downed a few pain killers when I got home. After that I went to my room and changed into black jeans and a black turtle-neck. Well I think I'm gonna go sneak out tonight and hang out in the cemetery. He found out that I was there last night and wouldn't stop calling me the living dead today. So I told him I was and showed him my fake glued in vampire fangs. I scared him half to death. Then the teacher found out and said she was going to call my mom. I told her to go ahead and see if I care. My mom will just ground me. I really don't mind. I'll sneak out anyways. Tomorrow is Friday and I'm so excited. I'm finally going to sneak into the mansion! My dream is gonna come true!

- Max

Friday

Dear Diary,

I can't wait till midnight. When I sneak out of here and go to the mansion. I read the book "Vampire Kisses" and really hope that my life turns out like that. I saw a shooting star and wished for it. Well I'll see if anyone is moving into the mansion tonight. I hope I find my Alexander just like Raven did. Raven and I are almost the same. Except I have no friends. I'm a loner. As I changed to sneak out I put on some black jeans, my combat boots, and a long-sleeve black turtle-neck. I packed a small black backpack. I had to wait till my mom was asleep before I could sneak out to the mansion. No problem. I'll tell you the complete and full story tomorrow in full detail! I'm weirdly giddy at the moment. Must be the excitement. Well I might as well attempt to do my homework.

For dinner my mom cooked mac and cheese. My favorite! After dinner I went up and took some pain killers. Then I waited till midnight when I could sneak into the mansion. I'm as excited as a 15 year old goth girl can be! Well I'll tell you about my day. I wasn't ridiculed as much as I normally am. I just read my book "Gothic, 10 dark stories" and kept to myself. He thought I was being emo so he said it's the screamo emo all day to me. Oh well didn't affect me I was in such a weirdly great mood! I actually did all my homework tonight! Well it's time! Mansion here I come!

- Max

Saturday

Dear Diary,

The Mansion was great! I loved it. Sadly though someone has moved into it. I still snooped as much as I could though. The basement is completely awesome! It's dark and it has awesomeness radiating off of it. Anyways I climbed over the gate and I saw a light in the window. So I ran and hid behind a bush for a little until I figured no one knew I was there. So I quickly put my black hair up into a pony-tail and headed to my destination, the attic. I walked up the fence to the forest and then proceeded to walked up to the side of the house along the edge of the forest. I walked up to a cellar window, hoping it was unlocked, which it wasn't. So I took out my lock picking kit and picked the lock. I slide through the window into the basement and almost fell but thankfully found a chair to land on. It was pitch black so I pulled out my flash light to find the stairway. I found an old mirror, an ancient painting of a family, a chair (that I fell on) and a beautiful old acoustic guitar. I walked over to the guitar and ran my hand over the strings. Well I didn't want to waste any time so I walked up the stairs and was then located in an old gothic style living room. I could faintly hear music (by Skylit Drive LOVE THEM) coming from a room at the end of the hallway. There was another set of stairs so I followed the path and walked up them. In the hall there was a family picture of a mother with blonde hair and dark brown almost black eyes, a father with raven hair and gold eyes, and a young boy with black hair like his father and dark brown eyes like his mother. It was a nice cozy looking family unlike my disgruntled looking family of my mom, dad, younger brother, and younger sister. There was one of beautiful blonde woman playing a gorgeous baby grand piano in an old cathedral. And a few of the boy when he was younger. I walked up the stairs to the attic but heard the music stop and the door open. Shit. I tried to hide in the shadows but he knew I was there. So all I could do was run. So I took off as fast as I could to the front door. He was following me. He was faster than me too. He reached the front door before I could and blocked my passage. Our conversation went a little like this:

"What are you doing in my house?"

"I don't have to answer that"

"It's my house"

"So"

"It's my house"

"I was just curious"

"I'll call the police"

"My name is Max"

"Answer the question"

"What's your name?"

"If I answer will you?"

"No"

"Then I'm not telling"

"Fine!"

"Then why?"

"I've loved this house forever and I finally got the idea to go inside."

"Nick"

"Alright I'll see you later!"

He just stood there glaring at me. Kind of scary actually.

"Can you move now?"

And he moved without saying another word. He was darkly handsome. He had shaggy black hair covering his eyes that were a dark black that held no emotion. He had on a pair of black basket-ball shorts and no shirt. Let me tell you it was hard to concentrate he was majorly buff. Well now after he let me out of the house I ran as fast as I could, climbed the high gate as fast as I could, and ran down the street. I didn't want to go home yet so I went to the cemetery to visit my grandpa. I climbed the fence to the cemetery and walked over to his grave which was engraved, _In honor of Richard Ride, Grandpa and Father, Father of Valencia, Rose, Brenda, and Jayson. Friend to many. _After I spent a little time talking to him I walked home and entered my room to find a very upset little kitten. I changed out of my sneak into Nick's house clothes to my bed clothes which were just some black boxer shorts and a loose black shirt. Then I turned out my lights, except from my ltd light on my nightmare before Christmas alarm clock, and climbed under my black sheets, turned off my let then fell to sleep. That was my great yesterday. Today I woke up put on some fishnets, and a black mini-dress and went shopping for food because my mom is lazy. You'll never guess who I saw at the market. Nick. Well he must have recognized me when he started walking over to me. I turned the other way and started walking really fast to the checkout. I guess no one gets away from him because he sure caught up fast. This time our conversation was a little shorter.

"Hi"

"Yo"

"Well are you going to school here?"

"Ya"

"Where"

"Phoenix Academy"

"That's where I go. I'm sure you'll love our uniforms."

"Uniforms?"

"ya guys have to wear black pants, a white button down with a black tie and a black jacket with the school insignia on it."

"Girls,"

"You'll see on Monday. Bye"

Then I walked home. Now I am currently writing all about it to you. Well I'm gonna do my homework so I don't have to tomorrow.

-Max

Sunday

Dear Diary,

Well I get the greatness of going to school with Nick tomorrow. Well this will be interesting. Him + Nick Interesting day at school! Wow I never thought I would say this but I am so ready for it to be Monday! Well today I'm wearing a black skirt, ripped fishnets, and a tight black tank top. I went to the park this morning to write some poetry in my favorite spot, in a secluded area under a weeping willow, next to a small creek. This area just flows with nature's beauty and life. So I wrote a new poem but I'm not done with it. Then after that I started to draw a picture of a daisy growing in my little piece of heaven. When I got home I figured I'd wash my school uniforms for the week and my knee high black socks for school. After they were done I had to iron the blouse, skirt, vest, and jacket. What a pain. Then I had dinner, tacos yum! My mom decided she wanted to watch a family movie tonight so me, Gaz, and Ig all tried to fit on a small couch while mom and dad got the loveseat. No fair! WE watched some lame movie called _The Perfect Score_ that wasn't scary at all! After the movie my mom decided to explain to us that pot was bad and the kid in the movie was wrong to be smoking it blah blah blah.

Well when I came upstairs to write in you I had to feed Alexander and close my window. Then I jumped in the shower and put on my awesome pj's of boxers and a t-shirt. Well I'm writing in you now but I plan to brush my teeth and then go to bed. Alexander has taken a liking to sleeping at the edge of my bed instead of his own bed now. I'm bored and don't want to go to sleep yet so I'm just gonna tell you what I think might happen tomorrow. I'm hoping he isn't in my class only because he would be a HUGE destruction. Think about it Max + really gorgeous emo kid + same classroom DISASTER! That the only thing it can equal. Well I'm gonna go to sleep for now! Over and Out!

-Max


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, Vampire Kisses, or Gothic 10 dark stories...

A/N: Please Review... it would be appreciated... you don't have to... but it would be nice! ! thanks to all those who reviewed/faved/storyalerted this story!

**The Diary of a Cutter**

**Chapter 2: Week 2**

Monday

Dear Diary,

First day of school with Nick. Well that was interesting. I'll start from the beginning. I wake up blah blah and get dressed in my black skirt, white blouse, black knee high socks, black mary janes, a nice black vest with the school symbol, a black jacket slung over my arm, and my messenger bag hanging over my shoulder. Now I will explain my walk to school. I actually saw Nick in his nice car being driven to school. He just passed me by! Then again I guess I should be happy he didn't call anyone when I sort of snuck into his house... hehe.

So I finally get to school and I have 5 minutes to get to class. I head down to my locker and get my morning books and go to my first hour, Geography. Ya I'm late again what a big deal. Well Nick wasn't in that class. But Second hour Gym he was! Oh goody! I'll type some of our very interesting convo mostly me.

"Hi"

"Yo"

"First day excited"

"No"

"You're boring"

"..."

"What was that talk to me"

"..."

"Miss Ride please pay attention"

"Ya ya"

I decided that I would be in all of his classes so I left him alone for now! Well I was wrong. I only had 2nd, 3rd, and 4th hr with him. Not bad might I say! We got paired up in gym for pickle-ball. We weren't actually that bad when we worked as a team. We actually kicked everyone's asses. He is just like me when it comes to sports or competition. VERY competitive. In 3rd hr I found out he was in band like me. I play flute and he plays percussion. Wow all the way on two different sides of the room. Band went by fast then it was lunch. And guess who was sitting outside alone! You guessed it NICK! So I being the kind person I am went out and sat with him. It was kind of quiet but I got some sound out of him.

"Hi"

"Yo"

"You like it here"

Grunt

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"You tell me"

"GRRRR"

"..."

That was about it. I got mad so I threw my lunch trash away and walked up the steps to wait where he was. Sadly he just egged me on so I punched him in the stomach. Now let me tell you for a girl I have unhumanly strength. He doubled over and rolled down a hill. It was great; I got detention for a week. That's ok, it was sooooo worth it! Well I had science with Nick 4th hr but our seats wear on the opposite sides of the classroom. I didn't care though I was in the back by the window; he was in the front by the door. Well the rest of school was boring as normal. After school I saw Nick sitting on the steps in front of school in the shade. Being the kind person I am went and sat next to him as I waited for my brother to come pick me up. I started to talk to him.

"Hi"

"Are you stalking me"

"NO!"

"..."

"I'm serious I'm not stalking you"

"... ok"

"Well are you waiting for you mom"

"No"

"Who"

"My butler"

"HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A BUTLER!"

"Ya"

"WOW! Are you rich"

"No"

"What with the one word answers"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"HEY MAX" –Iggy

"I'll see ya later Nick"

"..."

Well that was our great after school talk. Well I'm doing my awesome homework in some nice black boxers and a black tank top. So I'm gonna finish and go to bed. Night.

-Max

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

Well today I did my normal get up, school clothes, go to school, annoy Nick. Well it was only my second day with him and it think he is already sick of me. Hehe. Well today we got paired up again in second hour but today was dancing. So we got to waltz. In my mind I dreamed he was in an all black tux and I was in a midnight gown both of us dancing in a gothic mansion just us in a huge ball room. Coach told us we were the best dancers in the room. We just smoothly flowed across the room in our steps. We watched the others try and fail every time. Well gym was over and Nick actually came over to stand by me instead of the other way around. Our convo went a little like this:

"You're a really good dancer"  
"Sure"

"Where did you learn to dance"

"I didn't"

"What is with the short answers"

"you tell me"

"GRRRRRR"

"Roar"

Then I started to laugh and he cracked the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my life. We walked together to our next class which was band then we went to our separate sides of the room. After band we walked to my locker(his was next to mine) so we could get our books for science. Then we walked to lunch and ate together! It was great. School is boring. So I won't detail you with my boring rest of the day. After school he got out there before me so I went up and sat with him. We had another 'beautiful' conversation.

"Hi"

"Yo"

"What's up"

"Nothing"

"Same"

"..."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND DOTS"

"They rule"

"GRRRRRRR you tick me off"

"MAX" – Iggy

"Who is he"

"My brother Bye"  
"Bye"

Wow he actually said bye to me. Well I got home and changed into my regular black boxers and black tank top. I hadn't cut myself in a while so I went to the bathroom and found my knife and made a few slits. It felt awesome. So I made a bunch more. While my arms was dripping with blood I realized I was in a tank top. I quickly cleaned up and ran to my room to put on a long sleeve black shirt. After that I finished up my homework (well part of it anyway) and went to bed with Alexander curled up with me. Night.

- Max

Wednesday

Dear Diary,

Wednesday, one of my most favorite days of the week because mom works late. Dad doesn't care; Iggy and Gazzy wouldn't dare follow me as I sneak out of the house. I wanted to go to the mansion again. So I walked up to the cemetery first to talk to my dead grandmother who lived in the mansion with her husband for awhile. By the way just so I don't confuse you I had the day off from school! Well anyways I walked up to her great tombstone and sat with my back against it. Then I said this:

"Hi grandma, how are you. I haven't visited in a while. Sorry my mom grounded me and that is no excuse. I snuck into your mansion. Some new people live in it. The son is really annoying, but he is like me. Different. I'm gonna give him a nick name but I don't' know what yet. I hope you can help me think of one. See ya I'm gonna go give Nick a 'nice' visit"

I then snuck up behind the mansion and went in through the broken window in the basement. I walked up the stairs and saw the butler.

"Hello Miss may I help you"

"Ya I'm Max one of Nick's friends I was wondering where he was"  
"He is sleeping in his room you can wait in the living room though"

"Thanks"

Then I went to his room and opened the door. His room was all black, even his bedding was black. I walked over and almost jumped on his bed till I saw his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but I jumped and sat on him anyway. He woke with a start.

"Yo"

"What are you doing"

"What do you mean I'm visiting"  
"You in my room sitting on me"

"That's the most I have ever heard you say"

This is when I realized he was in boxers with no shirt on. I on the other hand had on a black mini skirt and a long-sleeve black shirt. Then he decided to speak up since it was as hot as blue blazes outside and I was in a long shirt.

"Pull up your sleeves"

"Why should I"

"Let me see your wrist"

"No"

He took my hand and pulled my sleeve up. His eyes widened a little at the site of the swollen red lines on my wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could get seriously hurt. You need to stop now. I will help you I promise."

I was stunned. Did that just seriously happen? Yes it did. He got up and went to their bathroom I'm guessing because he came back with a roll of gauze. Then proceeded to wrap up the cuts on my arm. He then took my other hand and wrapped up my other wrist as well. I then whispered almost inaudible "Thanks". He was my best friend. I knew it and he knew it. We already had a connection. Well it was my turn to ruin the moment because I was sick of having this stupid blush on my cheeks. He was shirtless (very very sexy shirtless might I add) and in boxers. I was overheating in this long-sleeved shirt too.

"Um... do you have a shirt I could maybe wear or something because I am overheating."

Without saying a word he went to his drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Then he turned his back.

"WHOA I'm suppose to change right here"  
"Why not"

"you're a boy"

"So you're a girl"

"It's embarrassing"

"Would you rather me watch"

He turned and smirked straight at me.

"No now turn around be for I wipe that smirk right off your face!"

He turned back around.

"No peeking"

"Whatever"

I changed out of my shirt and into his. It smelled sooooo good! I never wanted to take it off. It had a kind of pine mixed with sexiness in it.

"Ok I'm done"

He turned and then motioned for me to turn.

"Why"

"I'm going to get dressed"

"Fine"

"No peeking"

Mocking little bastard will die. Well I was turned around forever then I felt him put his hands over my eyes.

"What"

"Shhhh"

So I just listened for a moment. Nothing. Then he smacked me on the forehead. That was it... he was dead. I turned and walked toward him. Well sadly he was prepared. He just walked straight towards me until I hit something and fell backwards. Well not wanting to fall I grabbed his shirt which only brought him down with me. So here we are lying on his bed, him on top and me on bottom, when his butler walks in. He looks at us wide-eyed.

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to interrupt. Use protection."

And left. He immediately got off me. I had a huge red blush on my cheeks and he might be a little pink but didn't show any.

"Um I think I'm gonna go"

"Ok"

And he walked me to the door.

"Next time I get to sneak into your house" he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. So here I am now (the rest of my day was boring so I skipped it. I spent most of my day at Nick's house anyway) writing away staying up super late so I know he won't sneak into my house. I'm tired now. I'm going to go to bed. Night.

-Max

Thursday

Dear Diary,

Back to school. I did my normal morning stuff and got my backpack. I had to walk to school because Iggy decided to take his girlfriend to school instead of his sister. So here I am in my great school uniform walking to school. I see Nick (I found a nickname for him) and his butler driving by and he waves smirking. Cocky bastard. HE WILL DIE! But I have a great nickname for him. So I finally get to school and walk into first hour 10 minutes late. Well second hour I met up with Nick in the gym and punched him in the arm.

"You cocky bastard."

"Ouch?"

"Why didn't you offer me a ride when you saw me walking?"

"Didn't feel like it"

"Well I came up with a nickname for you!"

"Oh really"

"Fang!"

"What"

"I saw the vampire teeth on your nightstand yesterday so I decided to call you Fang"

"So you were at his house" – Adam cut in.

"Can't I go to my friend's houses?" – Me

"Can you whore" – Adam

Fang went up and punched him in the face.

"Already got a girlfriend" – Adam

"Piss off" – Fang (he is really quite scary when he is mad)

"Come on Fang" – Me

(AN: I don't really care the part above w/ Fang, Max, and Adam if u have any suggestions please do tell!)

So we walked off and got the directions for the day. We paired up and did some dancing. Coach enjoyed watching everyone (except us) fail at dancing. I took this time to dream of me and Fang (I love that nickname!) dancing in our gothic ballroom again. This time we kissed. WHOA! That was out of nowhere. Bad Max Bad Max! Fang is a best friend. A very sexy best friend. But a best friend only. We had only met a week or so ago but it seemed like I had known him forever. Well I shook my head to get me out of my day dream.

"This is getting old"

"Agreed"

"We should ask coach is we could play pickle ball. Me against you!"

"Ok"

So I went over and asked coach. Of course he said yes and made the whole class watch us. We were so good and it was so hard to actually get a point. I lost though. Fang just smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. The rest of the day was boring. Even lunch. So I'm gonna skip it to the end of the day. I had to walk home again so I met Fang on the front steps.

"See ya tomorrow Fang"

"Bye"

And I was on my way home. Fang passed me again and being the cocky son of a bitch he is smirked and waved. I was so gonna get him this weekend. But I knew he was planning something since I had snuck into his house and he hadn't snuck into mine! GRRR! Well I'm not gonna tell you about my night. It's just like every other night. Alexander came up to me as soon as I got to my room and purred. So I'm going to bed tonight with a curled up ball of midnight at the end of my bed. Night.

-Max

Friday

Dear Diary,

So this morning I did my usual stuff. Today Iggy actually drove me to school though. I'm still planning on getting revenge on Fang. I have a scary feeling he is gonna get me back tonight though. So I have to be on guard. Well today I was late to first hour like normal. Second hour we played basketball one of one. It was girl vs girl, boy vs boy. Adam and Fang got paired up! Haha it was great! I got paired up with Riley. She wasn't as bad as most people we got along well enough. We ended our game quickly though. I won like normal. So we went and watched the boys play. She watched Mike and Jay play. I watched Fang and Adam and well it was quite interesting. Adam was being violently killed by Fang. Well gym ended and we went to band. Lunch sucked as normal. The rest of the day did to so I'm gonna skip all of that until I got home. I got home and went to my bathroom. I took off the gauze Fang had used to wrap my arms. My small crimson lines where almost healed, but I had bad scaring. I went to my room and opened my closet. I took out a pair of black boxers and a black tank top. I got changed into non-school clothes. I went straight to my laptop. I got on facebook. I had a few new messages from some random people. Like this:

-Max what is up! This is Nudge. I've been trying to contact you forever! Call me!

-Hi!

-YOU SUCK!

The usual messages. Then I got a strange feeling I was being watched. I went and opened my closet and sure enough there was Fang dressed in all black.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet"

"Watching"

"Your in my room"

"You were in mine"

"that's different"

"How"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN MY CLOSET!"

"I do now"

"Max what's going on"-Iggy

"Shit... Nothing"

"Are you sure"-Iggy

"Ya"

"I'm coming in"-Iggy

"Get in the closet"

"kay"

The door opened and in came Iggy in all his strawberry-blonde glory!

"Whose in the closet?"-Iggy

"erm... Fang"

"Who"

"Fang"

No use lying to Iggy he has super senses seeing as he is blind.

"Is it a boy"

"Maybe"

"Let me meet him and I won't tell mom your boyfriend's here."

"He isn't my boyfriend"

"Sure"

Fang came out of the closet and meet Iggy. They instantly became friends. Well Iggy left and Fang went over to my laptop and started looking through all my files. Thankfully he missed the folder that said "DIARY" in big bold letters. Actually before he could get to it I slapped him and told him to get off. Well he didn't like that so he cornered me to a wall. I proceeded to kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine... EVER!

"I'm tired"-Fang

"So"

"I'm gonna lay down"

"Not on my bed"

"Yup"

"No"

"..."

And he was then lying on my bed. It was almost 11 so I made him leave.

"But I wanna stay"

"To bad now get out"

"Fine... but revenge is still on"

"Whatever"

Fang then left. I got changed. And now I am writing to you about my day. Wasn't it just the best. Well I'm gonna sleep. Night.

-Max

Saturday

Dear Diary,

Well it is Saturday! I am ungrounded. I wanted to write some poetry so I went up and hung out with my grandma for awhile. Actually most of the day. I got a visit though. Fang came up and sat with me for awhile. We didn't talk much. I was writing for about an hour before I actually noticed him there. When I did I said something like this.

"When did you get here"

"Hi Fang... Hi Max"

"Answer the question"

"About an hour"

"Why didn't you say something"

"You looked so serene writing"

Then I blushed a light pink and stuck my head back into my book and began writing again. Today my poetry seemed a little off so I'm gonna go back tomorrow to fix it.

"Let go get's some soda"

"..."

"Are you coming"  
"Maybe"

I held out my hand to him and he took it. We walked down to Dairy Delight. I got a HUGE MONSTER cherry slushie and he got a medium Mountain Dew.

"Sure you can drink all that?" – Fang

"Positive"

Fang being the cocky bastard he is stole my slush and took a HUGE drink from it.

"STEALER"

"Mmmmm cherry"

"Cocky son of a bitch"

"Tastey"

"I WILL END YOU"

I yelled and got a bunch of looks from parents with their kids. Hehe. Well after that we went home and Fang went his direction and I went mine. Tomorrow is Sunday so I don't think I'm gonna do much. Alexander got a hair cut today. I'm not sure if cats are suppose to get haircuts... but Alexander did. He looks very cute now though. Well I'm off. Night.

-Max

Sunday

Dear Diary,

Well today I got up and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. I wanted to go to the cemetery so I went for about an hour or so and came home. Not much happened today. I did my homework, bathed Alexander... now that was interesting. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to bathe a cat. Well Alexander doesn't like to be bathed in lukewarm water... he likes to be bathed in cold ice water. CRAZY FREAKING KITTY! So after he got his cold bath I tried to dry him off with a blow dryer with only proceeded to get scratches all over my body and one on my cheek. I decided that didn't work so I wrapped him up in a white towel like a little baby and gave him to Iggy who hates cats. When Iggy figured out it was Alexander he screamed (like a girl) and ran to my room holding my little midnight fluffball away from him still wrapped in the white towel.

"WTF is your problem Max"

"I'm bored"

"YOUR POINT"

"I wish Ella was here"

"ME TOO"

"Will you stop yelling"

"NEVER"

Then I heard an explosion. Gasman had let another bomb experiment go. Damn that kid. He stole my alarm clock (again) for him and Iggy's damn experiments. Oh well I went and killed him (not really) and then the rest of my night was boring. So I shall now go to sleep. Night.

-Max


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a longer preview of chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Vampire Kisses, or Spaceballs

**The Diary of a Cutter**

**Chapter 3: Week 3**

Monday

Dear Diary,

So I've known Fang now for awhile. The thing I have learned most about him is that he is one hell of a cocky bastard. The second thing is that he doesn't like water. I found that out today. Seeing as school is now over! Last Friday was our final day. I just didn't mention it in my entry. So I went over to his house and we went swimming in their new big ass pool in the backyard. I have no idea why they have a pool since Fang doesn't like water. SO here is the story. We were both standing by the edge getting ready to jump in. I jumped but he didn't.

"Jump!"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"I'm allergic"

"WTF you can't be allergic to water! If you were you would DIE! Which isn't going to happen because *breath* I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh goody"

Then I splashed him. Oh man was that a mistake on my part. He silently walked over to a part of the side of the house.... and grabbed a garden hose. Then continued to turn it on and spray the living daylights out of me. Let me tell you being sprayed with a garden hose on full blast is no fun! I still have welts from it. So after that great being sprayed and almost killed (haha just a little over dramatic there) I got out and wrapped my towel around me.

"What to do now"

"Eat"

"What"

"FOOD"

"What is with guys and food?"

"We are best friends"

"So does that mean I'm trash? *A/N: That line is dedicated to my friend Sammy-Kins... I'll tell you the story at the end of the chapter*"

"Maybe"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Meow"

"So now you're a cat"

"No I'm your cat"

"I already have Alexander I don't need you"

"Yes you do"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Nope"

This process continued for a few minutes and don't want to bother you with the details. After awhile we got very bored.

"I'm gonna go get dressed"

"Me too"

"In different rooms"

"Same room"

"PIG"

I slapped him, and he just stared at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry"

Then he started walking toward me. I on the other hand was walking backwards until I hit a wall. Oh shit.

"Hmmm what should Maxie's punishment be?"

"Um... nothing"

"Smiling won't work"

"I don't think my sister needs punishment Fnick"

"Iggy! AMEN YOU SAVED ME"

"Not quite" – Iggy

"What do you mean?"

"Do whatever you like man. This is payback for telling mom about me and Gazzy's bombs" – Iggy

"You make bombs" –Fang

"Yup" – Iggy

"AWESOME!" – Fang

"Shit"

"Quiet"

"Whatever"

Anyways so me, Fang, and Iggy all watched a Spaceballs marathon on Comedy Central for the rest of the night. Around 11 mom called Iggy's cell phone asking where he was. He told her blah blah blah! I didn't listen. Well I think I might sneak into his house tomorrow! It's always fun to sneak into his house! Haha!

-Max

Tuesday

Dear Diary,

I snuck into Fang's house today, but sadly he caught me in the act. Before he could though I saw a picture on the wall of him when he was younger, it was of him and a little girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I wonder who that is. Note to self: Figure out who she is. But anyways he caught me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by"

"You sneak into my house and say you're dropping by"

"I have a fetish for sneaking into your house"

"I have a fetish for sneaking into your closet"

"Bastard"

"Stalker"

"GRRRR"

"Roar"

"You piss me off"

"Good"

I then stormed off to find a place to calm down before I totally annihilated him. I hate periods. Well I soon found myself outside of my house so I just went up to my room. I was pissed okay. So don't get mad. But I went into my room and picked up a sweatshirt and walked into the bathroom. I found my knife that I hadn't used in awhile there, and then the cutting began. It felt really really really good; I can't believe I didn't remember. Then the worst case scenario happened... there was a knock on the door.

"Hey whose in here" – Iggy

"Um... me, Max"

"Why do I smell blood?"

"I cut myself shaving"

Part truth... I did cut myself... just not shaving.

"Okay well hurry up in there, someone is here to see you."

"Kay"

I quickly cleaned up and threw the sweatshirt on. I walked downstairs to figure out who would be here to see me and found no one there. So I just went back up to my room only to find Fang attempting to 'hide' in my closet again.

"HEY!"

"Yo"

"Get out of my closet"

"Okay"

"What do you want?"

"To make it up to you"

"Oh really now"

"Yes really now"

"Well how are you gonna make it up to me"  
"Sneak into your house every night!"

"FANG!"

"Just kidding, but seriously how can I make it up to you?"

"Apologize"

"I don't apologize"

"Fine then I don't forgive"

"Here"

He handed me the most beautiful frosty red rose in the world. I reached out to get it and he grabbed my wrist. Oh Shit.

"Max"

"Yes"

"What is this, I thought we agreed no more cutting"

"Well I was mad"

"That is no reason"

"Sorry"

"Go get me some gauze to wrap up your wrist in"

"Kay"

I brought back some gauze from the bathroom and handed it to him. He gently started to wrap up my wrist.

"You hungry?" Fang asked.

"Kinda haven't eaten yet,"

"Let's go."

He takes my hand, which makes me blush, stupid face, and starts to walk out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we were out of the house.

"You'll see"

"I hate surprises"

"To bad"

"I still haven't forgiven you"

"Same"

"WHAT DID I DO!"

"Let's go there"

He points to a small family owned restaurant called "Dairy Delight".

"Fine,"

We order and sit down at a small table outside.

We both got small chocolate ice cream cones.

"So what did I do?" I asked him.

"What do you think?"

"Well I don't know! That's why I'm asking you."

"You told me you would hurt yourself anymore" Fang whispered barely audible.

"I'm sorry" I said with my head down.

"I just don't want to lose my only friend."

"If I'm gone you still have Iggy,"

"He isn't you though. You're my best friend Max."

"I have to say the same. Best Friend ol pal!"

I then took his cone and shoved it in his nose.

"I'm guessing that is how you forgive people,"

"Hehe, YUP!"

Fang, being the stupid cocky bastard he is, took my ice cream and smeared it all over my face.

Let's just say that now we aren't allowed back there.

After that he walked me back home before going back to his own home. Well we had both forgive each other so I guess it was all good now.

- Max

Wednesday

Dear Diary,

Well today was really boring. Iggy and Fang went out to do what they said was 'manly' things. So I was stuck home all day watching Gazzy. So all I did was listen to some music and write a new poem. Wanna hear it?

_Forgive Me_

_Forgive Me_

_For dreaming of you_

_For watching you_

_For loving you_

_Forgive me_

_For the tears on my cheeks_

_For my messy appearance_

_For my broken heart_

_Please forgive me_

_For the bloodstained concrete_

_For the cuts on my wrist_

_For the knife in my heart_

_Forgive me_

Well how is it. I think it is very nice! I had to fix the order before I finished it though. CRAP I think I just heard a bomb go off. Gazzy is DEAD. So I'm running outside right. Well I was wrong. It was Fang and Iggy and right next to them was my alarm clock.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Language," Fang said covering my mouth with his hand.

"That is the sixteenth alarm clock that you have broken! You so owe me a new one again!"

"Well me and Fang had to do some bomb making so I borrowed it. It works quite well. "

"Iggy's right, and he told me some new ways to sneak into your closet,"

"YOU COCKY BASTARD! I am gonna wipe that smirk off you face"

I am totally gonna kill him. After I said that I started to chase him as he just smirked and ran away.

He randomly just stopped and stared straight ahead of him. I wish I would have noticed this before I ran into his back. This proceeded to make both of us fall.

"Hello Nick," a girl with brown hair and eyes said walking in our direction.

"Ella," Fang said.

"It's been awhile. Who is your girlfriend?"

"This is my best friend Max, not my girlfriend,"

"Hi Max, I'm Ella. Nick's cousin." Ella held out her hand to me.

"Erm, Hi." I said shaking it.

"Who is you friend Max" Ella asked me point at Iggy with interest in her eyes.

"That's my brother Iggy. He's blind," I said matter of factly.

"Cool, I'm gonna go say hi. I'll see ya around Max, Nick" Ella walked over then to go talk to Iggy.

A/N: Guys sorry to say i've been so busy and neglected this story... BUT i will not leave it alone... i plan at least 10 - 15 chapters and this is just another preview of more of chapter 3!


End file.
